Frivolidad
by Bonney-Swan
Summary: Anne no ha tenido un comienzo en la vida precisamente bueno, los golpes de la vida la han hecho ser una persona frívola y carente de sentimientos buenos. Pero hasta la persona mas fría se derrite en los brazos correctos ¿no?.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Oda.  
Solo mi OC es producto de mi imaginacion.  
Esta historia ya la había publicado pero no me gusto como se iba desarrollando así que decidí volver a empezarla;  
Espero que me haya quedado mejor…**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCION:**

 _Nacer en Flevance ''La ciudad Blanca'' no le trajo a mi vida más que dolor. Es verdad que el país tenía una tremenda belleza. Los árboles, la tierra, casas cubiertas por un blanco puro la hacían ver sumamente hermosa. Se descubrió que debajo del reino estaba ese raro ''Plomo Ámbar''; el cual era la razón de la belleza. Pero la belleza tenía un gran costo social. Beatriz siempre tuvo manchas blancas al igual que la mayoría de los adultos en la cuidad. Beatriz era mi madre… no mostraba demasiadas emociones, la frialdad con la que me miraba para mí no pasaba desapercibida._  
 _Los disparos de plomo tenían más de una semana que no paraban. Beatriz se levantó ese día y dijo que no podría permanecer allí._

 _―Ten, con esto te bastara― me dio una bolsa en la cual había algo de comida y mucha agua. ―Yo ya no puedo estar contigo, esto se vuelve cada vez más complicado…―Beatriz empezó a toser, empezó a molestarme. ―Ahora lárgate, yo cumplí mi parte… le toca a él. ―Sabia a lo que se refería._  
 _Beatriz era una prostituta, Beatriz a pesar de ser un ser terrible; Se enamoró._

 _Se enamoró de un hombre libre… un pirata. Beatriz creía que un hijo le ayudaría a encadenar a un hombre libre. Beatriz mencionaba incansablemente que yo era el producto de una violación. Beatriz le decía a su hija de siete años que su padre la violo. Y la abandono. Beatriz estaba enferma y quería que yo también lo estuviera. Beatriz gritaba y me golpeaba cuando mencionaba la palabra ''Papa''._

 _―Sube, anda― Beatriz había preparado un barco, en una ruta segura. ― Hagas lo que hagas nunca lo busques porque él te desprecia―a que venía lo de ''Le toca el'', Beatriz estaba loca. me dio un tipo de ''abrazo'' y me lanzo hacia el barco._  
 _Beatriz nunca se hubiera atrevido a mencionar siquiera el nombre de mi progenitor, pero Beatriz tenía un vicio y ese era el escribir sus memorias en una libreta._

 _Ella se enteraba de todo, naturalmente se enteró que lo había robado. Ella tenía que darme explicaciones. Beatriz fue muy breve al mencionarlo: Un pirata despreciable, un criminal que solamente la utilizo y se burló de ella. Ella cortaba mi cabello rojo, ella solo quería desaparecerlo. Decía que era el mismo cabello del ''Animal'' que ella tanto odiaba._  
 _Shanks. Era su nombre. Ese era mi padre._

 _Llegue a una isla parecía ser el Reino Lyneel, yo no presentaba las famosas manchas blancas por el plomo ámbar, nadie se espantó. Mi mente de joven de siete años no sabía que pensar, no sabía cómo actuar o reaccionar ante todo esto. Beatriz en un acto de ''Humildad'' decidió que no era seguro que yo permaneciera en Flevance. Ahora la palabra sobrevivir fue lo único que interesaba. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo podría tener una joven de siete años? De ninguna manera quería terminar como Beatriz. Mi cuerpo no estaba listo para prostituirse y mi joven orgullo no dejaría que eso pasara. Las opciones eran limitadas y la comida era poca._

 _Había un alboroto, todos rodeaban a un hombre que gritaba sobre el peligro que presentaba Frevance y sus habitantes. Que el Plomo Ámbar podía llegar hasta ellos. La exterminación de Frevance ya era definitiva. Pensé en Beatriz y en la pobre vida que debió llevar, pensé en cada uno de los niños de aquel país que por mi bien era mejor no mencionar que no provenía de allí. La noticia de la exterminación de Frevance fue más rápida de lo que esperaba, El reino lyneel celebra el estar fuera de peligro. Oía a algunos hombres mencionar que no quedo rastro de ningún ser. Beatriz mi madre acaba de morir y yo no sentía nada. Tal vez Beatriz no era tan horrible ser al pensar en su única hija y el darme la oportunidad de vivir. Lo menos que podía hacer por ella era sobrevivir. Mi vida a partir de ese momento fue solamente deambular por todos lados. Mi mente tenia que olvidar a Frevance, a Beatriz y de todo._

 _Resignarme a la soledad que me estaba destinada… Deambulaba por esas calles llenas de basura después de la celebración de estos idiotas. El cielo se estaba tornando de un rojo atardecer, camina delante de establecimientos… uno tras otro… uno cada vez peor que el anterior, cuando unas hojas colgadas en esa pared captaron mi atención. Eran carteles, carteles de gente buscada por el gobernó y la mariana que ofrecían una cantidad de dinero por los individuos vivos o muertos. Y allí estaba la foto de ese hombre. Del ''animal'' al que tanto odiaba Beatriz. Su cabello era justo como lo había dicho Beatriz, era idéntico al mío, su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de paja, sus ropas eran tan sucias como las mías. En pose de batalla amenazaba a alguna persona que no se apreciaba en la fotografía. En esos momentos las palabras de Beatriz llegaron a mi joven mente… ''Le toca a el''. ¡ERA DEMASIADO CIERTO!, Yo aún no estaba del todo sola. El rumbo estaba fijo: Encontrar a Shanks ''El Pelirrojo'', Mi padre._

 _Sabía de ante mano que no sería fácil, entrar a un mundo lleno de hombres como la piratería era una idea muy arriesgada. Pero él tenía que saber de mi existencia, él tenía que saber sobre mí. Sería tan Grande que le tendría que escuchar sobre mí._

 _Con apenas ocho años prendí mi viaje, la idea era hacerlo sola, pero hasta una niña como yo sabía de los peligros que acechaban el inmenso mar. Me cole en el primer barco que zarpo desde el reino lyneel. Un puñado de niñatos que buscaban ser libres, no eran más que pobres diablos que no sobrevivirían en mar ni una semana. Pero yo tenía que lograr que lo hicieran. Por lo menos cruzar el Grand Line. Como era de esperarse no me recibieron muy bien, sus estúpidos parloteos sobre el tema de llevar a una mujer abordo era de mala suerte fue lo de menos. Los engañe al decirles que yo era médico y que sin mí no podrían sobrevivir. Reflexionaron al darse cuenta que no contaban con ningún médico._

 _Aprender el oficio de medico fue un tarea bastante sencilla, ponerla en práctica… no tanto, era solo una chiquilla de ocho años. Pero lo logre. Cruzar hacia el Grand Line fue de las experiencias más peligrosas de mi vida. Allí fue cuando nuestros caminos se separaron. Una vez en Gran Line, teniendo artos conceptos y experiencias en el campo de la medicina y con trece años las cosas parecían tener más color. Recorrer el Grand Line fue más difícil de lo que creí, la era pirata se había desatado gracias a la ejecución del llamado Rey de los Piratas; Gold D. Roger. Pero también fue una gran ventaja, había más barcos en los cuales colarme._

 _Quince años y yo no había logrado encontrar ninguna pista de aquel hombre. La resignación estaba siendo más grande. A pesar de tener conmigo una nueva ventaja: ''Akuma no mi'', El poder de la ''Mizu-Mizu no mi'' me daba la ventaja de controlar las propiedades del agua. Dándome la desventaja de poder nadar. Aunque irónicamente pudiera controlar el agua. Del pelirrojo solo supe que el formaba parte de la tripulación de ex rey de los piratas y que ahora él tenía su propia tripulación. Debió de relacionarse a muy temprana edad con Beatriz. Ya que las descripciones de la gente eran todas iguales: ''Siendo tan joven ha conquistado el mar''._

 _A mis veinte años los rumores, leyendas y mitos sobre ''El pelirrojo'' crecieron, se dice que ahora no tenía un brazo. Desistí de mi intento por encontrarlo. Si organizaciones mundiales como la marina no podía hacerlo; perdería mi tiempo si seguía intentándolo._  
 _Sabaody fue mi hogar permanentemente, Allí estaba bien, recolectando cualquier información sobre ''el pelirrojo''. Había estado huyendo y buscando algo que me era imposible durante doce años y al fin estaba en una especie de paz. Me acomode como la ''Doctora'' de la ''Zona sin ley''._

 _Mi vida se podría decir que era la cotidiana… Ese día haba un gran alboroto, se decía que una las tripulaciones más famosas y peligrosas del Nuevo mundo llegaba a Sabaody con una gran cantidad de heridos. Un rubio entro tumbando la puerta de mi local muy molesto._

 _—¡Tiene que ayudarnos ahora! — Su mirada estaba muy asustada. Apague mi cigarrillo y accedí ayudar por una ''generosa'' cantidad de dinero._  
 _Termine con todos aquellos heridos… Me tomo algunos días hacerlo, pero con ayuda lo solucione._  
 _La tripulación de los Piratas de Barba blanca estaba por zarpar hacia el nuevo mundo, era el momento de que yo desapareciera de ese barco._  
 _En ese momento el suelo empezó a moverse ligeramente, haciendo que me ladeara, me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta: ¡El barco estaba zarpando!..._

 _—Déjame bajar ahora mismo— Mí voz era firme y clara. De nuevo ese rubio se dirigió a mí, esta vez más calmado._

 _—Disculpa, Tu haz hecho un muy buen trabajo. —Decía con una sonrisa muy tranquila. — Pero ordenes son órdenes. — ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando?... Mi paciencia se estaba acabando._

 _—Mira—mi voz tenía un tono mucho más alto— ¡Quiero bajar de este barco, AHORA! —_

 _—Tú te quedas. —Una gran voz me estremeció, se trataba de aquel hombre que hacía temblar los cuatro mares… Barba Blanca._

 _**Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **¿Que tal quedo?...**_


	2. Chapter 1

La voz de aquel hombre me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, le estaba dando la espalda a uno de los piratas más temidos en todo el mar. Mi altanería pronto se convertía poco a poco en miedo, jamás había experimentado esta sensación, yo ya me había enfrentado a peligros a lo largo de mi vida, en demasiadas circunstancias estuve en una gran desventaja. Pero ¿Esto?, ¿cómo podía hacerle entender a este hombre que mi vida no estaba en el mar?.

Insisto, déjenme bajar – trate de que mi voz sonara lo más firme, pero creo que falle.

Y yo insisto en que te quedes, el potencial que tú tienes no se puede desperdiciar en esa estúpida isla. –no me daba opciones, el rubio a su lado no hacía más que sonreír tan relajado. _Imbécil._

Esto... Yo... No pertenezco aquí – sonaba más devastada que nada.

Tranquila... Aquí hay mujeres, son enfermeras de nuestro padre, tú puedes convivir con ellas – dijo ¿padre? – además estás con nosotros, en el Nuevo mundo no te pasará nada. –Mi mente empezó a trabajar... Dijo Nuevo mundo, donde se encontraba _Shanks._ Esto era perfecto, sabia de ante mano que yo sola no podía sobrevivir y ningún puñado de niñatos como los que veía a diario en la isla tampoco podrían pero estos piratas estaban a otro nivel, ellos ya habían conquistado aquel mar, este gran hombre era un de los cuatro emperadores, el podía llevarme hacia _el pelirrojo._

No serás mi padre, yo ya tengo uno – y sin decir más el gran hombre del bigote blanco sonrío y el rubio al lado mío asintió con aprobación. Da igual, a la primera de cambios me largaba de aquí.

Salí de ese cuarto y di un vistazo a mí alrededor, una cubierta enorme, lleno de hombres con ropas sucias, todos bebiendo y festejando con los heridos. Mi cara de horror debía notarse porque inmediatamente el rubio se acercó.

Son tus nuevos nakamas, la mayoría son bastantes buenos. Yo no me presenté y tú tampoco. Soy Marco... Comandante de la primera división de los piratas de barba blanca. – sonrío hacia mí.

Anne – dije así sin más. Su mirada se transformó.

¿Así nomas? – la verdad es que así era. No iba a usar el apellido de Beatriz... Y desconocía el de _aquel hombre_.

Bien, mi deber es que conozcas a los demás – eso ya iba mal, no quería conocer a todos estos bárbaros. Hasta cierto punto yo era una dama, y no sabía si todos estos lo iban a tener claro.

¿Dónde voy a dormir? – mis hombros fueron tocados y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el puto cuerpo.

Bienvenida linda – un hombre con un gran copete, una sonrisa de encanto y mucho... Mucho más alto que yo me sostenía de los brazos.

No la asustes, thatch – le dijo otro hombre con un gran bigote rizado y pecho peludo.

Vista, esto no es más que una cálida bienvenida, la niña es valiente y muy linda – me dedicaba una sonrisa realmente encantadora para ser un pirata.

Thatch comandante de la cuarta división – dijo el rubio apuntando al hombre con gran copete – Y Vista, espadachín y comandante de la quinta división – ahora se refería al hombre de bigote rizado.

Ese maldito día fue agotador, hombre tras hombre saludaba, se presentaba y yo no podía recordar ningún nombre. No me tome la molestia, esto sería temporal y rápido.

Llegamos a una parte del barco un tanto alejada de la cubierta, entremos y había unas tres chicas, todas vestían un sexy traje de enfermera en tono rosa pastel.

¿No tengo que vestir así verdad? – el rubio me miraba divertido.

No, eres libre de usar lo que quieras, te quedas aquí con ellas. En este lugar no las va a molestar nadie. – y se fue.

Las enfermeras eran hermosas, tres chicas con grandes tetas, unas piernas largas y torneadas, cabellera brillante y larga. Una rubia me sonrió.

Hola, soy bella – el nombre le quedaba muy bien.

Hola, anne –las otras dos también me dedicaron una sonrisa.

Taylor – me dijo una morena.

Luz – pronunció otra rubia.

Estuvieron mencionando solo la salud de barba blanca, me informaron acerca de cómo estaba la cosa en este barco. Al parecer estos hombres solo bebían, comían y tenían fiesta todo el jodido día. Esto no iba a ser tan fácil como creí, mi mente empezaba a pensar que me metí en un lugar del cual quizás no salga viva.

Un almohada chocó contra mi cara y sabía exactamente a quien deberle ese gesto.

Levanta Holgazana o no hay desayuno –bella me enfermaba cada mañana con su entusiasmo. Como era de esperarse mi plan se fue al carajo, tres jodidos años y una puta pista, me sentía imbécil. Estos bárbaros no fueron tan malos, aprendí más nombres, y esas islas eran maravillosas, el nuevo mundo era lugar fascinante.

Jodeeeeer!, no puedes darme solo un respiro – bella soltó una carcajada.

Vamos, si ayer te veías contenta bebiéndote hasta los floreros –le lance una mirada asesina. Que se vaya a la mierda.

Me vestí, y salí. A esta hora no había ni un alma. Marco estaba en cubierta y me acerqué.

Wow, estas viva – su tono burlón era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado – tengo una noticia, perece que nos moveremos, hay rumores.

¿Rumores?, ¿sobre qué? –

Parece ser que uno de esos nuevos piratas están detrás de la cabeza del viejo, creen que si logran conseguirla tomarán su lugar.

¿Y qué con eso?, hay un montón de esos niños, ¿porqué hasta ahora es preocupación?

Parece ser que este llego más lejos, nuestros hombres nos informaron de una batalla que se está llevando a cabo entre jinbei y un chiquillo.

Supongo que en cualquier momento te informan que lo derrotó.

La pelea a durado casi cinco días, parece que es un usuario, mera mera me dijeron.

Logia ¿no?

Así es, el viejo a ordenado dirigirse hacia allá, el mismo se encargará.

Órdenes son órdenes.

Efectivamente, jinbei estaba inconsciente y el chiquillo apenas podía levantar la cabeza del suelo, el viejo bajo y atacó a lo que parecía ser la banda pirata de ese chico. Inútilmente creó una barrera de _fuego_ alrededor de él y el viejo.

Huyan chicos –gritaba

El viejo acabó con el de un solo golpe, e hizo algo que no me esperaba. Le dio la bienvenida a su nuevo _hijo_. El chico no despertó hasta el siguiente día.

Lo vi sentado en una esquina frente a su habitación.

Vamos a darle la bienvenida linda – thatch me tomó por sorpresa como siempre.

Pasó.

El chico intentó matar al viejo una docena de veces, era tan patético, desistió pero le tomó un tiempo más largo que a mí, al igual que yo; acepto la marca del viejo llevándola en la espalda. Me mantenía al margen, no había cruzado palabra ni mirada con él jamás. No es como si yo fuera alguien muy importante aquí, era médico pero no un comandante como él, creí que estaba mejor estar lejos de él.

Así que el día que thatch llego corriendo a mi cuarto gritando que estaba muy mal herido tuve que romper mi distancia. No entiendo como carajo el chico llego a tener fracturas en el brazo y apuñaladas en el dorso si era un usuario logia. Debía de ser muy confiado. Un error caro. Me hice cargo de su cuidado durante tres días en los cuales durmió. Necesitaba un descanso así que salí a comer algo. Al regresar él seguía dormido, me acerqué a cambiar su venda del brazo.

Las yemas de mis dedos apenas y alcanzaron a tocar su hombro cuando su mano libre de fracturas tomo mi muñeca con brusquedad, sus ojos furiosos miraban a los míos llenos de confusión.

¿Quién carajo eres y qué haces aquí? – su tono amenazador me puso alerta. Mi miedo; se volvió furia.

Suelta idiota – forcejee con él para tener devuelta mi muñeca pero tenía una fuerza descomunal aún estado herido.

Te hice una pregunta, ¿por qué estás aquí? – su mano seguía tomándome con fuerza. Marco entró a la habitación y su mirada iba de mí hacia Ace. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que casi estaba encima de él, muy peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

Espera a que se recupere any –ahí estaba otra vez su tono burlón.

Dile a este idiota que me suelte –

Ace, ella es Anne, es médico y te atendió –el me soltó y me aleje bruscamente.

¿Médico?, ¿desde cuándo? –parecía perdido.

Ace ella está aquí desde antes que tú, solo que la impresionabas bastante así que mantuvo su distancia –alce una ceja y el mocoso mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bueno, ella a mí también me ha impresionado –marco le devolvió la sonrisa de complicidad.

Bueno... Si tan bien se llevan, cámbiale tú la venda –le arroje las gasas y salí de allí.

 **ACE POV**

La vi alejarse y observe la curva de su culo, llevaba pantalones muy ajustados, perfectos.

¿Por qué yo no la conocía? –semejante mujer en el mismo barco que yo –

Porque es reservada, es raro que salga a alguna reunión y últimamente no había heridos –

Llámala, necesito un cambio de venda –necesitaba volver a verla, semejantes tetas y esa boca tan carnosa, la deseaba.

Ya la escuchaste, no lo hará, llamare alguna de las enfermeras de nuestro padre –Joder, solo quiero verla a ella.


End file.
